This invention relates to a filter of the type which includes a pleated, porous metal filter pack. Filters of this kind typically include a center tube, a pleated metal filter pack wrapped around and affixed to the center tube, and end caps at the opposite ends of the filter pack.
The end caps can be attached to the center tube and/or the pleated filter pack in different ways. For example, the end caps may be attached by a slug of solder or braze material which may completely encapsulate the ends of the filter pack. The end caps seal the ends of the pleats.
One problem with end caps is that they close and obstruct the spaces between the pleats, and in so doing, form a chamber in which debris can be trapped. This can shorten the useful life of a disposable filter and hasten the time when cleaning of a reusable filter is required. In addition, end caps make cleaning of the filter more difficult in that it is hard to remove the debris from the chambers formed by the end caps.